


back to you [jovente]

by mujiwastesink



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Jovente, M/M, Post-breakup, Unfinished Business, aftersex, drunk call, drunk joven, felidios, live-in partners, slight nsfw
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujiwastesink/pseuds/mujiwastesink
Summary: Joven and Vicente have broken up. Six months later, Vicente gets an unexpected call.





	back to you [jovente]

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on twitter. @mujiwastesink]

vicente should've never let himself give in. and now, the morning after, he feels nothing but guilt. it's not like he intentionally took advantage of the situation, but he can't help but feel that way.

it's been half a year since their breakup. the mutual decision came after they decided that they didn't meet at the right time. the bridging period between graduation and employment were taking an emotional and financial toll on them, and as live-in partners, it just wasn't working anymore. 

and so they ended it. but between the two of them was an unspoken conversation, where they are in agreement that they should've already dated in college. the post-graduation period, for some reason, wasn't a good time for them to be taking baby steps in their first-ever relationships. it was like crossing a hanging bridge blindfolded. 

although, they can't deny that they only think about each other. that was the thing about them; they were fully committed and devoted to each other, even before they were in a couple. and after it. 

every once in a while, either of them would check up on the other. it would be as awkward as you would think. they would ask about their jobs, and when one asks why they're checking up, the answer was never "I miss you". it was always "I was just bored and had no one to talk to", or a variation of that.

they were good. it's better this way. their careers took off after the breakup. it could only mean one thing; they were holding each other back.

still, there was never enough work in the world to prevent you from having lonely nights. no matter how much the both of them immersed themselves in work, they'd just find themselves missing each other.

**

"vince!!!" vicente heard as soon as he answered the call. "vince... saan ka ngayon? puntahan mo naman ako dito please. please... vince," joven pleaded from the other line. vicente was shocked. joven was obviously drunk, judging from how different he sounded. joven was never really a drinker, so vicente would have no choice but to come to him.

"joven, nasa'n ka ngayon?'

"pupuntahan mo ba ako?"

"yes. pupuntahan kita."

"yes. yehey. nasa... nasa.... na--"

'joven!"

"uhh... hi. felicidad nga pala. kaibigan ni joven. nasa rusca's bar kami. alam mo ba kung saan yun?" a woman took over.

"oo. anong nangyari kay joven?"

"he passed out."

"ba't niyo ba siya pinainom?" he asked in a slightly raised voice.

"siya ang nag-invite," felicidad explained. "pumunta ka na lang dito, please? kailangan ka niya."

**

vicente hurriedly drove to rusca's. once he was inside, he scanned the place for signs of joven. after a few minutes of searching, he got a call from joven's number.

"ikaw ba ang naka-stripes?" felicidad asked. 

"oo, nasaan ba kayo?"

"itataas ko ang kamay ko," felicidad said and did exactly what she said. vicente scanned the place again. when he saw the raised hand, he practically ran to where they were. and there, he saw joven passed out and looking like he had been crying.

"joven..." he whispered as he stroked his ex's head. "joven, nandito na ako."

joven half-awakened when he heard this. he weakly smiled when he recognized the blurry figure of vicente's face. "vince," he whispered and reached out to hug him.

"hey," vicente said and received his weak embrace. "tama na yan. uwi na tayo."

"okay... i love you..." joven mumbled. 

"i... i love you too."

**

felicidad, and her girlfriend remedios followed vicente as he carried joven on his back to the parking lot. the two, however, were carrying joven's briefcase and his coat, respectively. 

"uy, salamat sa inyo ha?" vicente says after seating joven's sleeping body on the front seat.

"look, hindi naman namin masyadong alam ang kwento," remedios began. "but please take care of him."

"napaka-workaholic niyan, so nabigla nga kami nung niyaya niya kaming uminom," felicidad added.

vicente gave them a reassuring smile. "okay. i'll take care of him. and thank you for being good friends to him."

"saktan mo lang yang kaibigan namin--" remedios' warning was cut off when felicidad pinched her butt. she glared at her girlfriend but felicidad just gave a "let-them-be" smile at her.

**

"vince..." joven mumbled in his sleep. vicente rubbed his back as he drove. "malapit na lang tayo, joven."

when they reached the apartment that used to be their home, vicente carried joven in his arms and laid him down gently in his bed. he didn't notice it until now, but the bed did feel bigger without someone else to share it with for all those months.

"vince..." joven called weakly. vicente, upon hearing this, hurried back out of the walk-in closet with clothes.

"hey, bibihisan kita, okay?" vicente softly said. joven, however, was only trying to hug him. "i missed you..." he whispered repeatedly. "i missed you more than i loved you."

"i know. me too," vicente answered. "now, please behave. bibihisan pa kita."

vicente started to undress joven, which was hard for him to do with the latter's hands around him. "joven, please."

suddenly, he found his lips in contact with joven's.

"joven..."

"babe, i missed you so much..." joven said with tears in his eyes. "walang saysay ang lahat ng na-achieve ko this past six months kung wala ka. there's no point to everything..." he continued. he buried his face in vicente's chest and sobbed, and vicente stroked his hair in assurance. "tayo na lang ulit... hindi ko na kaya..."

"okay, ven. now, please behave. you need to change."

"i don't need clothes. maghubad ka na din."

vicente's mouth gaped open at this. so this was joven when he was drunk. he's never seen this side before.

but he shouldn't. he's too vulnerable right now.

"ven, you need to rest. now..."

before vicente could finish, joven grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"please, vince. i need you."

vicente's doubts were getting bigger. he also needed joven, and missed everything about him; but is this okay? is it okay to do this while he's this vulnerable? what would he say in the morning?

damn it, he thought. 

**

ever since he woke up, he's been staring at joven's sleeping face. he fell in love with this face at the first year of college, and has never fell in love with someone else's face ever again. when they were finally a couple, he almost threw a party to celebrate. he loved joven that much. and he would never do anything to hurt him. especially not take advantage of him.

"vi... vince," joven called in a mutter before opening his eyes. vicente guiltily stroked his hair, and smiled at him. "good morning, joven."

"how... how did i get here?"

vicente explained everything from the phone call to him bringing joven here. he left out the part where they "got back together", because that might've only been the alcohol talking.

"i'm sorry," vicente started. "i don't know what to say."

"ba't ka nagso-sorry?" joven asked, confused.

"i can't help but feel that i took advantage of your vulnerability last night. i should've..."

"hey," joven interrupted and put a finger on vicente's lips. "wala kang ginawang masama, okay?"

"pero..."

"stop overthinking. mahal kita. everything about me is yours."

"that doesn't give me the right to touch you without consent."

"vince..." joven sat up from the bed and held vicente's hands. "kung ano mang nangyari kagabi, wala akong reklamo dun."

"if you say so..."

"now, i have to ask you something."

"yes?"

"are we really back together?"

"i don't know. did you mean what you said last night? baka lasing ka lang..."

"tulad nga ng sinabi ko..." joven stared at vicente's eyes. "i feel empty without you."

vicente couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "i feel the same, babe. all these lonely nights have been cooking me raw."

"i love you... babe," joven said with a smile. he moved closer to his again-boyfriend. "i love you." he repeated. 

"i love you more," vicente replied. he kissed joven's forehead and pulled him in for a hug. "you're the love of my life, and if fate brings us apart again, I'll always come back to you."


End file.
